


Out of Nothing?

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has to hit Max as hard as he was hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Nothing?

**Author's Note:**

> Song is ‘Making Love (Out Of Nothing Of All)’ by Air Supply. I scribed the lyrics so if there are any mistakes, they’re mine - and I’ve probably been singing them that way my whole life :P

* * *

She didn’t even knock as she entered his apartment and the moment she stepped across the threshold, he stopped dead in his tracks and froze, watching her every movement carefully. He was a Transgenic, expert at reading an opponents body language and determining just where they would strike, and with what force, so technically he should have had the upper hand but she was just as skilled as he was and appeared to be watching him just as carefully as they stood opposite one another in a stalemate. With a flick of her wrist, she slammed the door behind her and the _bang_ from the door brought back a flush of memories that he had nearly deluded himself into believing were forgotten.

  
_I know just how to whisper and I know just how to cry_   
_I know just how to find the answers and I know just how to lie_   
_I know just how to fake it and I know just how to scheme_   
_I know just when to face the truth and then I know just when to dream_   


An expanse of dark skin. Fingertips ghosting down her side. Hair brushing his chest. Burning lips blistering on his. An arching back. Fingers digging into skin and nails running down his back.

A simultaneous release and the echo of a shutting door.

  
_And I know just where to touch you and I know just what to prove_   
_I know when to pull you closer and I know when to let you loose_   


He held his hands up in front of him and tried to relax the straining muscles in his body. In an effort to look nonplussed, he titled his head to the side, trying to mirror one of her many questioning looks. She simply stared at him and he took a deep breath.

  
_And I know the night is fading and I know the time’s gonna fly_   
_And I’m never gonna tell you all the things I gotta tell you_   
_But I know I’ve got to give it a try_   


“Max, I know why you’re here but you have to listen to me, okay?”

Her pupils dilated further at the sound of his voice and he inwardly cursed at noticing them.

“This can’t happen. Not again. You don’t understand what’s happening and you shoul- just stop moving!”

Her foot paused in it’s slide forward and she tilted her head down slightly, looking up at him with an alluring glance. It had it’s desired effect and he’d taken a step forward before realising what he was doing.

  
_And I know the roads to riches and I know the ways to fame_   
_I know all the rules and then I know how to break them_   
_And I always know the name of the game_   


It had been the corners of her mouth that had done it. If he hadn’t seen the slight upturn, he may have just walked straight over to her but the smile had been like a bucket of cold water over him and he’d almost physically shivered as he stopped and looked up at her. The almost indiscernible frown on her face stood out starkly in contrast to the burning desire in her eyes and he let out a loud breath to try and focus.

  
_But I don’t know how to leave you and I’ll never let you fall_   
_And I don’t know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all_   


This had been her problem. No, to be fair, it had been his. She’d expected to walk away from it as though nothing had happened and in all reality, it was pretty fair. It had been heat, nothing more than that on the surface and although she’d tried to hide it, everybody in TC had known what had happened. Those that could smell them all over each other had told those who couldn’t but it had been nothing more than a footnote to them. They were the leaders and it only made sense that if she sought out someone during heat, he would be the only choice. She’d tried to hide her blush when someone had mentioned it in passing but he’d seen it.

In fact, he’d seen everything and it occurred to him that something wasn’t right. Lingering feelings weren’t uncommon but as the days passed they didn’t lessen. Instead, they increased to the point where he’d wasted hours and hours replaying the night in his head to try and figure out what had been so different, so unusual that left him feeling the way he was.

And at first he’d believed it was only him but she wasn’t as unaffected as she let on. He’d catch the odd lingering glance during meetings or weapons checks or any moment when he really shouldn’t have seen them. And when his mind had made the earth shattering conclusion that it had and left no room for denial, he sat still for hours while every movement, every look, came under the scrutiny of a fresh perspective.

  
_Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are streaming through the waves in your hair_   
_And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight_   
_The beating of my heart is a drum and it’s lost and it’s looking for a rhythm like you_   
_You can take the darkness from the pit of the night and turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright_   
_I’m gonna follow it, ‘cause everything I know, well it’s nothing ‘til I give it to you_   


He loved her. The night between them had been something more than a heat-induced reaction and the previous ladies man, bachelor extraordinaire, had done the unthinkable and fallen in love with someone. It had probably been happening for a long time, he reasoned, something that he’d refused to see until he had no choice in avoiding it.

What had started off as hard, feverish kisses and furiously moving hands had changed into something more gentle and loving at some point and neither of them had noticed. It had taken mere moments for their clothes to be torn from their bodies but the following movements were slow and careful and she hadn’t left until the next morning. She’d picked up her clothing and disappeared out of his apartment as though nothing had happened and neither of them had discussed it since.

But now she was standing before him with the same look in her eyes as before only this time he noticed the glint of something he hadn’t noticed before. With hands still out before him, he took measured steps and slowly made his way across the room until he was standing just in front of her. He could see that she was desperate to move but a part of her was waiting to see what he’d do and that part had the control for now.

He reached out gingerly and placed a hand on the side of her face, gently cupping her cheek. She tilted her head toward it and he saw the ends of her mouth turn up in a genuine smile. He leant forward and gave her a soft, chaste kiss. It lasted only a moment but it offered so much more and when he pulled back, he looked into her eyes. She didn’t respond and his heart was beating so loudly in anticipation that he was sure she would hear it. Her eyes closed briefly before she leant toward him and kissed him softly back.

  
_I can make the run or stumble, I can make the final block_   
_And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle, I can make all the stadiums rock!_   
_I can make tonight forever or I can make it disappear at the dawn_   
_And I can make you every promise that has ever been made and I can make all your demons be gone_   
_But I’m never gonna make without you, do you really wanna see me crawl?_   
_And I’m never gonna make it like you do, making love out of nothing at all_   


It was an unspoken agreement. A mutual acknowledgement that there was something more there and was worth risking everything for. He pulled her closer as his lips found hers and he smiled against her mouth as her fingers ran lightly over his barcode.


End file.
